Letters to No One
by StackofStories
Summary: Bianca writes a letter and somehow the Stolls come to see Nico as their greatest treasure. Letter Challenge.
1. Wanna Know a Secret?

**Haha. I signed up for the Letters Challenge ages ago. I just never posted it. I'm not the best editor, so, there will probably be tons of mistakes. Don't be surprised. Hope you like it~**

* * *

**Letters to No One: Wanna Know a Secret?**

* * *

Wanna know a secret? Read further. A demigod's life isn't all glamour and glitz. Homer and Euripides got it wrong. There's no heroism in being a demigod, there's no honor, no valor, no worth.

Wanna know a secret.

I have a little brother. His name is Nico and he sleeps right beside me, oblivious to the world. I've been taking care of him since he was potty trained. No mother. No father. Just my brother and I. I became responsible for another life without my own consent. I made sure he ate his vegetables, he brushed his teeth daily, combed his hair, went to bed, and the list goes on.

Wanna know a secret?

I'm done. I'm through. I'm leaving Nico and I'm living my life. I'm gonna be free. Free to be me without another clinging life. Don't call me selfish. Don't call me spiteful. You don't know me. I'm leaving him with people that will take care of him. Understand him better than I. It isn't like I'm not gonna see him, Zoë said I could visit as much as I want. So, I know he'll be safe and sound.

Wanna know a secret?

I know something's gonna happen. I think it'll be bad and for some reason I can't bring myself to care. The only reason why I mention it is because of Nico.

Wanna know a secret?

A demigod's isn't all glamour and glitz. I have a little brother. I'm done. I know something's gonna happen.

Wanna know a secret?  
Please tell my little brother I love him.

B. di Angelo

* * *

There's a shadow of girl that shimmies out of sleeping bag. She doesn't bother to send a glance back to her slumbering companion. She tiptoes around the other sleeping and snoring people in the cabin, and then she leaves. She's gone. No trace of her aside from a folded piece of paper. No one notices her absence except for one with narrowed blue eyes.


	2. Shh!

**Guys, there is like hints of Stollico and _IMPLIED SEXUAL ABUSE (TRIGGER WARNING!)_, and cheesiness. A deadly combo. Be warned~!**

* * *

**Letters to No One: Shh!**

* * *

"Connor… Con… Connie," Travis whispers, poking his little brother in the cheek. He waits a moment for bleary identical blue eyes to lock onto his. "Con," he repeats and his brother awakens just a bit more.

"It's fuckface in the mornin', Trav. What do you want?" Connor spits, rubbing at his right eye. Travis brushes off the comment, knowing his brother can get a bit cranky when wakened at any time before twelve. He simply points to a deeply sleeping boy snuggled in an orange sleeping bag.

"Bed. He's gonna sleep with us," Travis says calmly. Connor is fully alert and awake from that statement. He sits up, staring at his brother as if he's grown three heads and started speaking fluent Chinese.

"In our bed?" Connor raises his eyebrows in obvious surprise and disbelief.

Travis can understand. They've been sharing a bed since they were babies, and when they came to Camp Half-Blood and were claimed, it was a simple matter to borrow a king-sized bed and box set from the Big House. As many campers filtered through the cabin throughout the years, Travis and Connor kept their bed, offering no space to campers even if they had more than enough.

"Yes." Travis nods. "Get him."

Connor moves robotically. He steps between the many campers. He bends down and shakes the brunet boy awake, Travis can also see his brother scoop up a piece of paper. Yes.

Connor leads Nico (yes, Travis can remember now, his name is Nico di something) back to their bed, and sort of shoves him in. Travis watches in amusement as Connor grumbles under his breath, but acts like a mother all the same, situating Nico near him, making sure he's comfortable and tucking him in all nice and snug. Heck, his brother, the touchiest person alive, even goes so far as to shift Nico closer. More in his arms. Travis on the other side.

It's cute, he thinks.

Travis starts to doze off when he remembers the folded note. He opens his mouth to say something about it but Connor beats him too it. He hands over to Travis without a word, cuddling Nico closer, as he falls seamlessly back into Dreamland. He flips the note open, straining through the dark to see the careful print.

He sets the letter down and moves to the right where his nightstand is located. There a mini-blue flashlight lays. He grabs it, and hurries under his covers, to turn it on. Luckily, his covers dampen the luminosity significantly, so, he can still read in sweet lights and not wake up his cabin.

The letter is small and starts off: Wanna know a secret?

At the very end, Travis clicks off his light, and tries to stifle his burning rage. Bianca di Angelo is a selfish bitch. Since she doesn't want to take care of her brother, he and his brother will do the job. Better than she ever could.

Nico is theirs.

Connor notices that Travis treats Nico (nicknamed Nikki) as if he's a china-glass doll. It isn't bad, necessarily, Nikki doesn't know the difference. He begins to forget about his older sister and how she left him — abandoned. No longer does he sit by the borders of Camp, doggedly staring out into the outside world, waiting. And the nightmares slowly recede.

Travis continues to coddle him, Nikki's happy, and that is all that matters. For a long time, Connor thinks his brother is just being protective until suddenly Nico's crying out in their bed, sweating buckets. He shouts for his sister, Bianca, and begs for her not to die. Connor thinks Travis would be the first to bring Nikki in his arms. Coo sweet nothings, and rock him back to sleep.

But he doesn't.

Travis flies into such a rage. He curses up a storm, his face mutates into boorish red, and his eyes. _Oh Gods!_ His eyes are that of a madman. Connor has a decision to make between calming Nikki or Travis, he goes for the latter. Nikki is only ten. Nikki with fat tears still rolling down his cheeks; "Bianca! Bianca!" his litany.

Nikki needs him right now. Travis can wait.

So, Connor, stays silent. He lays back down in bed. Nikki encased in shivers. He pulls the younger boy down onto his chest, his ear on his beating heart, his fingers tangled in his messy hair. He hums a mindless tune and waits with eyes still on his half-mad brother stuck in his own world.

And Nikki, poor Nikki, with eyes rimmed red, starts to slip. His cries die down and Connor can feel him try to fight sleep, but it's a losing cause. Eventually, he falls. Connor doesn't dare to disturb Nikki, but he stretches an arm out, catching Travis by the nightshirt.

"Talk," he says quietly, breaking the tense air.

Travis turns to him. Eyes hard. Mouth set in a harsh line. "I have nothing to say, Connor! Nothing to say at all."

"Then stop," Connor returns harshly. "Do you realize what you look like? What you've done in your stupid rage!"

Travis falters, his shoulders tense. "Conn—

"No," Connor cuts him off. "Whenever Nikki has had a nightmare he always looks to your arms, not mine, and you— you looked like some devil. You've scared him."

"I didn't mean too," Travis says quietly.

"Idiot, I know that. Now tell me, why have you gotten so angry. Don't tell me it's because of Nikki—"

"No! It's because of the bitch, his sister, she—"

"She? What does Bianca have to do with any—"

"She abandoned him!" Travis' anger renewed. His blue eyes shift down to a drooling Nikki, his voice dropping down a couple octaves. "Abandoned him because she wanted her own life to live. She's a selfish, spineless, useless, bitch!" and the way, he spits the word. The way it comes out of his mouth…

Connor flinches back.

"You hate her. You speak like she was," and Travis sends him a baleful glare; Connor swallows his words with a painful gulp. He twists to the side and grabs the folded piece of paper from some nights ago. He shoves it in his hands.

"Read," Travis says. He lays back down next to him and opens his arms. Connor wordlessly slides Nikki to Travis. He notices his brother is a bit calmer with Nikki and he, vice versa.

He stares at them for a minute, his attention eventually leading back to the note. Unlike his brother he has gained the Hermes trait of seeing through darkness. It takes a moment or two for him to read and reread the letter. When he's done he understands Travis righteous rage, and even feels some of his own… but yet his reaction isn't outward.

He chews on a thought for a moment before he pokes Travis, "Get me a pen."

His brother doesn't question him, he hands him the pen and Connor begins:

'Shh! B. di Angelo. Shh! I have something to tell. I wonder if I could tell you my secret. Shh! B. di angelo, sit and read, don't say a word. Take with it you to the grave. Shh, and listen.

Momma was whore.  
Dad was John.  
Brother was a mistake.  
I was a plea.

Shh! Shh! You didn't hear it from me.

A long, long time ago.  
Momma dressed in red.  
Then she tucked us into bed.

Shh! Shh! She'd say.  
Because Momma has a present for you today.  
We looked at her with eager eyes.  
I wonder if she'd could see our demise.

Momma walked away.  
The door opened wide.  
And then they came, all stride and pride.  
Momma should've kept them at bay.

A rustle.  
A touch.  
A shout.  
And then coos.

Shh! Shh! They'd chorus.  
Another touch. A kiss to the lips.  
Shh! Shh! They'd chorus.  
Another touch. The wetness of tears.

A year. And then two.  
Brother finally breaks.  
And then, there's so much hate.  
Momma unfortunately was blind to the view.

Shh! Shh! Don't tell a soul.

Ack! I've said too much. Perhaps though, I should pursue further.

Scream!  
Screech!  
Shriek!  
Shout!

Momma doesn't care.  
Brother doesn't either.  
I wish they'd do neither.  
It's a lot to bare.

We had Johns.  
We were whores.  
How much Brother abhorred.

Shh! Shh! It's almost done.

One day it happened.  
John went too far.  
And hey guess what: I still have the scars!  
That day has been blackened.

The day Brother broke free.  
The day Brother became my protector.  
Momma was no objector.  
We were free just to be.

Shh! Shh! Brother whispered.  
Shh! Shh! Brother murmured.  
Shh! Shh! Brother muttered.

"I'll always protect you."

… So. B. di Angelo. Shh! Shh! Listen well. There you have it. My woe some tale. You've given up your brother, and you know the old saying, one man's trash is another's treasure. We've stolen something precious from you.

Shh! Shh! B. di Angelo. Listen well. Thank you.

— Connor S.

Connor sets his pen down. The paper crinkling in his hand. He glances over to the right. Nikki is sound asleep, peacefully, and Travis is wide awake. His blue eyes piercing through the darkness.

"We shouldn't hate her, Travis," Connor smiles.

He's sure Travis is raising his eyebrows. He reaches out and brushes stray black hair from Nikki's face. "We stole her greatest treasure, Trav. He's ours."

Travis shoots him a toothy grin that mirrors his. "Our Nikki."


End file.
